


Choc

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Un samedi soir dans le bunker des Hommes de Lettres...





	Choc

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour
> 
> Alors, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais envie d'écrire ce oS mais depuis ce matin j'avais cette idée de castiel demandant à Dean quelque chose qui le mettrait un peu mal à l'aise.. enfin, vous comprendrez en lisant.
> 
> C'est pas très long.
> 
> Bien sûr SPN et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.
> 
> Le texte n'est pas passé chez ma bêta, j'avais trop envie de la partager tout de suite.
> 
> j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture
> 
> KitsuneA

**Choc**

**-**

Un samedi soir dans le bunker des Hommes de Lettres...

L'endroit était quasiment désert. Les chasseurs étaient soit en chasse, soit en soirée. Sam était sortit avec Jack pour aller au bowling. Mary et Bobby étaient en rendez-vous galants, quelque part. Dean n'avait pas voulu plus de détails. Pas besoin. Il s'agissait de sa mère, tout de même, c'était bien de garder une grande part de mystère sur sa vie.

En fait, il ne restait que Castiel et Dean dans le bunker, assis côté à côte dans la ''Dean-Cave'', devant un western. Comme ils étaient seuls, ils avaient décidé de se détendre un peu, tranquillement. Et la télé était essentielle à un bon moment de détente, Dean insistait toujours sur ce point-là.

Le chasseur mit le film sur pause et se leva. Castiel le suivit du regard. Dean prit deux bières dans un petit frigo, les décapsula et en posa une sur la table devant l'ange qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il s'assit en soupirant d'aise.

\- Bon sang, ça fait du bien de temps en temps de n'avoir rien à faire d'autre que de regarder la télé et boire une bière fraîche.

Il tapa le goulot de sa bouteille contre celle de Castiel et le porta à ses lèvres, fermant les yeux pour apprécier le goût de son breuvage tant aimé. Il rouvrit les yeux, attrapa la télécommande de sa main libre et voulu appuyer sur le bouton de remise en marche, mais Castiel retint son geste d'une main sur la sienne.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment ce film, dit-il, un peu gêné de l'avouer.

Dean fronça les sourcils. C'était compliqué des fois avec cet ange. Comment pouvait-on ne pas apprécier les grands classiques ?

\- Bon… on peut changer de film si tu veux, je regarderai la fin de celui-ci une autre fois.

Dean prit une gorgée de bière en se levant pour changer de cassette.

\- Tu veux baiser ? demanda soudain Castiel et Dean recracha sa bière sur l'écran de la télé en s'étouffant. Il toussa fortement et se tourna vers l'ange, impassible, assit dans le canapé comme si de rien n'était. Il le détailla longuement. Est-ce que Dean avait rêvé ou l'ange avait vraiment dit ce qu'il avait entendu ?

\- Pa-Pardon ? bredouilla un Dean rougissant et mal à l'aise.

\- C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit ? demanda Castiel, surprit par la réaction de son ami.

Dean secoua la tête pour chasser des pensées bizarres qui s'y logeaient et tenta de se souvenir exactement de ce que Castiel avait dit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as demandé ? questionna Dean, prit d'un gros doute.

\- Tu veux baiser ?

Dean cligna des paupières rapidement. Il approcha de Castiel.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire ?

\- J'ai entendu ça dans une série l'autre jour. Le jeune homme voulait changer de film parce que c'était pas terrible et sa copine lui a demandé s'il voulait baiser. J'ai cru que… c'était ce qu'il fallait dire.

Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis il se mit à rire nerveusement en reprenant sa place à côté de Castiel.

\- Cas', ne demande pas ce genre de choses aux gens de cette façon. Tu m'as demandé si je voulais qu'on ait des rapports… tu sais… charnels.

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant ne pas comprendre.

\- Tu ne veux pas, alors ?

Dean ouvrit la bouche, la referma, posa sa bière qu'il tenait toujours en main et rouvrit la bouche.

\- Attends… tu veux dire que tu m'as vraiment demandé si je veux coucher avec toi ? C'était pas un accident ?

\- Non, j'avais compris le sens de la phrase dans la série puisque le jeune homme et sa copine ont finis pas s'amuser sur le canapé.

\- Mais qu'elle genre de série tu regardes ? Non… oublie, c'est pas ça la question la plus importante. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Castiel se leva lentement en haussant les épaules.

\- J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être quelque chose que tu voulais.

Dean cligna des yeux -encore- éberlué.

Castiel ouvrit la porte de la ''Dean-Cave'' et sortit lentement de la pièce. Le chasseur resta quelques longues minutes sans bouger à regarder l'écran de la télé dont l'image était toujours figée sur le film de cow boy, puis il se leva, éteignit la télé et sortit de la pièce en mode automatique, sans plus réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait exactement et sans savoir où il comptait aller. Il tomba sur Castiel au détour d'un couloir.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean, s'excusa doucement l'ange et il s'arrêtèrent les deux pour se regarder dans les yeux, pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, sans bouger.

* * *

 

* * *

\- Bon sang, vous devriez vraiment vous envoyez en l'air ensemble vous deux, ça devient gênant cette façon que vous avez de vous fixer intensément !

Dean et Castiel sursautèrent en même temps et l'ange se retourna pour voir Gabriel au bout du couloir.

\- Quoi ? demanda l'Archange.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda Dean.

\- J'habite ici, espèce de patate. C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de rester dans ce bunker pour ma protection et pour vous aider et bla bla bla.

\- Non je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, maintenant ? Je croyais que tout le monde était sortit.

\- Oui et bien, non, je suis encore ici et depuis des heures. Et je ne-

\- Dean et moi comptions couchez ensemble maintenant ! coupa Castiel et la mâchoire de Gabriel faillit se décrocher sous le coup de la surprise. L'Archange se racla la gorge et disparu aussitôt en s'envolant.

Dean se mit à rire et Castiel l'imita aussitôt.

\- T'as vu sa tête ? Je croyais que plus rien ne pouvait choquer Gabriel, mais là, t'as trouvé le truc, rit Dean en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel qui le détailla, de la tendresse dans le regard.

Le chasseur croisa le regard bleu de l'ange et se perdit dedans.

\- J'crois pas que… c'est ridicule… nous… toi, moi… , bredouilla Dean, sa main toujours sur Castiel, son regard vert toujours plongé dans le bleu en face de lui.

\- En es-tu si sûr ? demanda doucement l'ange.

Le chasseur ouvrit légèrement la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose, puis il se ravisa. Sa main migra de l'épaule de Castiel à sa nuque et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux noirs.

\- Et si… on commençait par le le début ? Avant de, tu sais.. faire ce que tu as proposé, on peut… aller regarder un autre film, manger un bout de pizza et finir nos bières. Maintenant qu'on est vraiment seuls dans le bunker, on a tout notre temps.

Castiel hocha la tête lentement. Il prit la main de Dean dans la sienne et ils rebroussèrent chemin dans le couloir pour retourner à la ''Dean-C


End file.
